Of Love and Life
by Ryuusai
Summary: { TRADUCCIÓN } [Aokise] AU; Genderbending; Kise, Momoi y Aomine son amigos de la infancia y asisten a Touo juntos.


_Hola! _

_Traduje este hermoso fanfiction como regalo para una querida amiga, pero supuse que compartirlo no haría daño, dado lo hermosa que es ésta historia._

_La autora de este hermoso fanfic es Skilverlight, y el nombre original de fanfiction es "Of Stars and Midnight", compuesto de 6 capítulos. La presente historia es el capítulo 3._

_¡Disfruten! _

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, y el fanfiction original fue escrito por Skilverlight. _

_Pairing: Aokise. _

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_Of Love and Life _

Hay momentos en los que Kise se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que vio en Aomine para comenzar a salir con ella, y cada vez que se hace esa pregunta, siempre da la misma respuesta instantánea. Aomine es directa; ama el basquetbol, y es ridículamente segura de sí misma. A veces parece holgazana, pero tiene una personalidad vital que calza perfecta con su aspecto poco femenino. Prácticamente nunca estudia, así que sus notas no son las mejores, pero Kise disfruta cuando ella acude a él por ayuda antes de un examen importante.

Es linda con su piel morena, su cabello color medianoche, bastante corto pero aun así femenino; sus ojos son de un magnifico azul océano que recuerda al agua iluminada por la luz de la luna. Es alta para ser una chica, 176cm a sus 189, y su cuerpo es atlético y ágil. Tiene una actitud terrible a veces, pero realmente es una gran chica cuando llegas a conocerla, y en su caso, conoce a esta pícara muchacha desde que ambos tenían 5. Y realmente, Momoi le hace la misma pregunta que él se hace a sí mismo; ella le dice muy a menudo que es un chico dedicado y que podría tener a alguien mucho mejor que Aomine.

Pero Kise está muy seguro de que la ama y no la dejaría por nada del mundo, incluso si su reacción a la mención de matrimonio luego de terminar el instituto fue un grito escandalizado y un golpe. De todos modos, últimamente Aomine se ha visto cada vez más y más femenina, y él se pregunta si quizás está pasando su etapa rebelde y su aspecto masculino. O quizás Momoi tenga algo que ver con ello, realmente no está seguro.

Kise espera afuera de la puerta principal de la casa de los padres de Aomine, recordando la reacción que su madre tuvo cuando ella anunció que estaba saliendo con Kise. Sus ojos se iluminaron sonrió abiertamente y abrazó fuertemente a su hija, chillando algo como "Mi bebé está creciendo!". Recuerda a su padre desmayado, y una vez despierto no perdió tiempo en amenazar con castrar a Kise con un tenedor oxidado si hacía algo para herir a su hija, además de "y no te atrevas a tocarla de forma inapropiada!" Kise tragó profundo y tímidamente asintió.

No es hasta que están en segundo año del instituto que llegan a intimar. Un cuarto de los vestuarios del colegio está cubierto por cortinas para las chicas del club de basquetbol, y Aomine es lo suficientemente intimidante como para que alguno de los chicos siquiera pensaran en cruzar. Pero ella se aprovecha de eso; espera hasta que todos se fueran y Kise está esperándola en la banca con su espalda hacia el espacio cerrado por las cortinas; se desliza silenciosamente más allá de la cortina y le abraza por la espalda, húmeda por la ducha y completamente desnuda.

Kise se muestra reticente en una primera instancia, pero ella se aprovecha de sus atributos y lo seduce a través de su ropa hasta el punto en que se rinde; le da lo que quiere. A veces se arrepiente que su primera vez haya sido en los vestuarios de la escuela, pero no es la última y ella va a su casa, donde él cambia los papeles y se ocupa de ella gentil y lentamente a pesar de sus intensas palabras y órdenes para ir más rápido y seguir con ello. Kise la transforma en un manojo de espasmos y ama cada instante de ello – ella no puede negar que le gustó, no con sus gritos por más y más. Cuando terminan, Kise la besa gentilmente y la abraza tiernamente por casi una hora antes de levantarse, ducharse y vestirse; no quiere que sus padres vengan por él si es que la mantiene con él por mucho rato – aún está algo asustado de la amenaza que su padre le dio cuando eran más pequeños.

Aomine fue quien le pidió que salieran un día, y el accedió sin pensarlo dos veces. La recoge a las 1 pm el sábado siguiente y se sorprende al verla con un vestido azul sin hombros que se ajusta a su figura y muestra sus piernas. Nota que su cabello se ha tornado algo más largo y tiene apenas un poco de brillo labial incoloro, y sombra de ojos color plata. Una simple cadena de plata descansa alrededor de su cuello y sandalias con apenas taco de un centímetro en sus pies. Kise piensa que se ve realmente hermosa; y lo dice.

Ella le resta importancia, diciendo que recibió ayuda (Satsuki escogió la ropa, su madre ayudó con el maquillaje y los accesorios); no se da cuenta lo mucho que significa para Kise que ella reamente haya querido verse bella para él. Significa mucho y él toma una sus manos y besa sus dedos con una sonrisa – Kise podría jurar que escuchó a su madre decir algo acerca de ser romántico desde alguna ventana de la casa. Está seguro que escuchó un bufido con desdén por parte de su padre, pero el hombre no lo discute de todos modos. Kise siente que ha ido sumando puntos al irse ganando al padre, sin duda con la ayuda de la madre de Aomine.

Kise sostiene su mano dulcemente, sonriendo cuando sus dedos se entrelazan con los propios y se dirigen a su destino; Aomine había preguntado si podían ir al acuario y Kise accedió; cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, no le importaba dárselo. Le da un casto beso de buenas noches en su puerta cuando el día termina y espera hasta que ve la luz de su habitación encenderse antes de irse. Más tarde recibe un mensaje de texto que dice gracias, y el responde con un feliz 'de nada' y que desea que ella estuviera allí a su lado.

Cuando los exámenes finales se acercan al final de su último año de instituto, Aomine pasa mucho tiempo con Kise y Momoi. Momoi es el cerebro del el trío la verdad, y la pelirosada les ayuda a ambos esperando que todos queden en la misma universidad. Momoi logra un milagro porque cuando reciben sus puntajes, Aomine tiene el séptimo lugar de su clase, Kise el cuarto, y Momoi tiene el puntaje más alto de toda la escuela.

La graduación llega y Kise es probablemente el más nervioso. No es que estén terminando sus años de instituto – no, todos lograron ser aceptados en la misma universidad, incluso una bastante prestigiosa en el área – el tema es lo que tiene preparado para más tarde esa noche. Todos se forman en sus respectivos puestos y escuchan al director dar el discurso de cierre, felicitándolos a todos por completar la primera parte de su vida, antes de que Momoi fuese llamada al escenario y dar su propio discurso.

Kise lucha por contener las lágrimas y se pregunta si Aomine está llorando o no en su lugar en la fila; muchas veces le habían dicho lo emocionante que es la graduación y ahora podía asegurarlo por experiencia. Momoi lagrimeaba ya al término de su discurso, pero todos los estudiantes en el gimnasio aplaudieron y animaron, y ella dio una reverencia para luego salir del escenario para que todos pudieran recibir sus respectivos diplomas. Él le da a Aomine sus propias felicitaciones luego de que todo fuera dicho y hecho, besando su mejilla con una brillante sonrisa.

Su padre no dice nada a sus muestras de afecto ahora, y su madre sonríe y saluda a la madre de Kise. Momoi se acerca y también los saluda, sus padres ya habiéndola besado en las mejillas y habiéndole dado sus buenos deseos antes de irse al trabajo del que se habían tomado la mañana libre. Kise abraza fuerte a ambas chicas por un momento antes de soltarlas. Momoi se excusa con una traviesa sonrisa dirigida a Kise antes de anunciar que se iba para ir a encontrarse con Kagami. (Su ceremonia también debía haber terminado para entonces.)

Kise lleva a Aomine a cenar esa noche para una pequeña celebración. Es un hermoso restaurant para el que hizo reservaciones hace meses. Están vestidos de forma pulcra; Kise en pantalones y una camisa casual bien abotonada, y Aomine en un top sin mangas y pantalones de tela. Su cabello ha crecido lo suficiente como para amarrarlo en una pequeña coleta y lleva apenas un poco de maquillaje nuevamente. El rubio habla animadamente acerca de su niñez y Aomine comenta de vez en cuando, cuando lo desea. Los dedos de Kise viajan a su bolsillo, sintiendo el sudor comenzando a acumularse tras su cuello antes de inhalar; Aomine deja de hablar al notar lo serio que se ha puesto y pregunta cuál es el problema. Él sonríe nuevamente antes de levantarse de su silla y moviéndose para arrodillarse junto a ella.

Él sostiene una pequeña caja, hablando nervioso, recordando el primer momento en que se vieron, sus años de noviazgo hasta el momento y luego la abre. Un anillo platinado con tres pequeños diamantes incrustados reciben los ojos de la chica y ella ahoga un sonido. Kise se muerde el labio un momento antes de finalmente preguntar _'¿Te casarías conmigo?'_

Kise recuerda que la primera reacción de Aomine fue lanzarle una mirada asesina y él tragó pesado, una molesta sensación acomodándose en su estómago pero él se mantuvo en su lugar. Sin embargo, ella suspiró y se quejó de lo extravagante de la propuesta y el lugar y por sobre todo _el anillo_, pero _**sí**_. Sí se casaría con él. Kise fue el que rompió a llorar en vez de Aomine, deslizando el pequeño anillo en su dedo con una sonrisa tan amplia que ella estaba sorprendida que su cara no se hubiese roto.

Sin embargo, de pronto se siente increíblemente avergonzada cuando la gente comenzó a aplaudir a su alrededor. Gritos y felicitaciones les llegaron antes de que Kise la llevara fuera del restaurant y a la casa de sus padres. Ella se sorprende al verlos en la entrada, su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kise se gana entonces un golpe en la cabeza cuando ella comprende que ambos sabían que él se iba a proponer y ella pregunta _'¿Cuándo demonios encontraste tiempo para _hablar _con ellos?'_

Se casan un año luego de entrar a la universidad, en primavera. Es una ceremonia pequeña entre amigos y familiares cercanos. Kise la lleva a una casa alejada, en el campo, para su luna de miel. El lugar es grande y muchas ventanas mantienen el lugar iluminado. Toda la pared que da hacia afuera es un gran ventanal que les da una vista a los campos florecidos y montañas y árboles en la habitación que escogen para quedarse. Kise la besa una vez que la noche ha caído y ambos están recostados en la cama. Pasan toda la noche amándose el uno al otro.

Kise se acostumbra a llamar a su esposa por su primer nombre en vez del nombre por el que le ha llamado desde que se conocieron, Dai. Todavía no logra que le llame 'Ryouta' normalmente, pero a veces se le escapa cuando ella le está rogando que se encargue de ella y él se siente felizmente aturdido cada vez que ocurre.

Ryouta se entra que Dai está embarazada un año después de que terminaron la universidad y ella ha comenzado a trabajar como oficial de policía, Ryouta habiendo tomado su trabajo como modelo a tiempo completo en vez de medio tiempo. Afortunadamente, sus ahorros que había estado acumulando durante el instituto fueron suficientes como para comprar una pequeña casa lo suficientemente grande como para ambos, y es mejor que los dormitorios donde vivían durante su tiempo en la universidad. No puede decidir si está nervioso o inseguro de qué hacer, pero la abraza y la ama y le dice lo feliz que es, y ella se relaja y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Dai se ha ido suavizando con los años. Aún ama el basquetbol, aún está ridículamente segura de sí misma. Todavía es algo holgazana, pero siempre hace las cosas que debe hacer. Su personalidad aún es brillante, y aún tiene aquél temperamento fuerte.

Para Ryouta, ella es todavía absolutamente hermosa con su piel morena y su cabello de medianoche, ahora lo suficientemente largo como para amarrar en un moño, ojos oceánicos que recordaban a la luz de la luna sobre su superficie. Todavía es atlética y ágil con la única excepción del pequeño bulto que comienza a notarse en su estómago. Él todavía la ama, probablemente más de lo que lo hacía cuando se preguntaba por qué había escogido salir con la chica en ese entonces llamada Aomine Dai, ahora Kise Dai.

Ryouta la besa apasionado, sus manos bajando para acariciar gentilmente su estómago. No podría estar más feliz de haber escogido salir con Dai hace ya tantos años; no podría estar más feliz de que ella accediera a casarse con él. Espera ansioso a la nueva adición a la familia, y no puede esperar para decirle a todos – ella le pellizca cuando le dice eso, pero sonríe de todos modos y así él sabe que ella tampoco puede esperar.

'_Por cierto'_, ella menciona, _'Satsuki llamó hoy. Kagami le propuso matrimonio. Tendremos que ir a visitarlos.'_ Ryouta se estremece ante el tono, pero accede. Tienen que asegurarse que él tratará bien a su preciada amiga de la infancia, después de todo.


End file.
